Clarity
by xNikkNaakks
Summary: "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Someone from Kassandra's past comes back to haunt her, while another tries to save her. Will she be able to break free from the past? Logan x OC x ?
1. Hello Again

**Hey guys! So I made the decision to start over and experiment with this story. I laid ideas for Complicated and It Girl and I honestly didn't like where it was going and it was killing me. Lol. It just wasnt appealing to me, and I have so many other ideas going on in my head. Bear with me. This is somewhat of a more scandalous, intense story compared to This is Us. It mainly revolves around Logan/OC but there will be another band member involved. Dunno who yet, so stick around!**

**But also, dont be afraid to review or give me any feedback. I'd really appreciate it. Your reviews are what motivate me and push me to write! :)**

**Happy Reading~**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**_

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**__._

Kassandra Marcelino was walking around the venue, making sure everything was were it needed to be. Working for Columbia records had her working in the office, attending events, working parties,etc. - all that good shit in the industry. Tonight, there was a party for an artist who recently just released their first album. There was supposed to be an expected 500 in attendance.

As she was fixing the last bits of decoration, people slowly started to pile in and the DJ had started up.

"God, this place is amazing." Roxanne, a coworker and Kassandra's bestfriend, said standing next to her.

"I know right? At least we get to parttake in the festivities." Kass wiggles her eyebrows, making them both giggle. Paul, the bossman, starts telling them through their headphones that they need to walk around and make sure everything is okay every now and then.

Kass thought she was dressed pretty nicely for the night, and like any other event, she was going to enjoy herself, enjoy Roxanne, enjoy her job and the event. Life has been so good to her and she couldn't be any happier with her place in it.

"Hey, lets go get a drink and some appetizers. I'm starving. And if Paul wants me to survive this event, I'm going to need something in my tummy." Roxanne knudges Kass, as she laughs.

"Alright, alright." They head over to the table full of different appetizers. There were just so. many. damn. snacks. From pastries, to dessert. Just everything. And if she could, Kass would eat almost everything on this table. Buuut.. she aint tryna do that and seem like a pig in front of all these celebrities and important people associated with Columbia Records.

Rox is at the other end of the table, putting a few things on a small plate while Kass is doing the same at the other end. She's about to reach in for a pastry at the same time someone else is. So they accidentally hit each other's hands.

"Woah, I'm sorry." They say at the same time and look up at each other.

But Kass' eyes get bigger. _Omfg. What are you doing here. _But that's right. She works for a big recording label and she was bound to bump into him somehow.

"Kassandra? Kassandra Marcelino?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "Holy shit, it's been awhile." She dreaded this. She's gone all these years avoiding him and anything to do with his band. And she's been okay. But now that he's actually right in front of her, noticing her. She can't do it. She feels the anger building up in her.

".. Logan." _Fuck this. I dont need you coming back into my life after what you did to me. _

But fuck. He grew since high school. He definitely grew. And he noticed that she matured as well. He's always been good looking, but damn. Just damn.

And she has a feeling this isn't gonna end up good for her. At all.

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**_

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_


	2. Since High School

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews/alerts, I really appreciate it!** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short, trying to build up the drama.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

"Hey!" Kass rolled her eyes as she heard Roxanne stomping over to her cubicle. Sooner or later, Rox was standing over her, her arms crossed.

"Yesssss Rox.." Kass asked, keeping her eyes on the computer.

"So are you gonna tell me why your mood just flew out the window at the party?!"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." Rox rolls her eyes before pulling her chair in the next cubicle at a diagonal from Kass. She sits down and patiently waits for her bestfriend to explain. She clears her throat, making it known that she isn't going anywhere until she explains. "God, Rox."

"What?! I wanna know what was bugging you because what bugs you bugs me too. Duh."

"Okay. Well. You know Big Time Rush, right?"

"Yes, they're hot." She shrugs. Then her eyes widened a bit. "Hey I did see you talking to that Logan kid. He's pretty fuckin' hot." Kass rolls her eyes and sighs. "What! Seriously. You have to admit."

"Ew, god. No. He's an asshole." Her eyebrow goes up.

"You knew him before?"

"Yeah, I knew him before. I knew all of them before they became famous."

"How?"

"High school..."

"And he still remembers you?!"

"Well.. after everything, yeah."

"Everything.."

"Look. I dont even wanna talk about this but since you're my bestfriend, I have to tell you. Logan was one of the popular kids in high school. Like, the dude who always got the chicks and knew he was attractive. On top of that, he had the grades, he could sing, he has the body and the smile. What chick wouldn't want that, you know?" Rox nodds. "Well, I wasn't all that in high school. I had my few friends and we minded our own business. Didnt try getting into that crowd. But, my dumbass fell for Logan when he started to shower me with attention.. for sex. Lots of it."

"Woah. I really wasnt expecting that."

"Yeah." Kass nodds, still disappointed in herself after all these years that she let Logan take advantage of her every single time he came around. "And until this day, I still call myself stupid for believing his every word and letting him take advantage of me. I dont know why I couldnt see through all that before, he wasn't even nice to me outside of my bedroom."

"Well shit... that's fucked up. I'm sorry Kass."

"It's cool. Sooo, that's kind of why I was kind of shallow and just.. wasn't feelin' it towards the end of the night. Seeing him smile like that just brought back so much memories. And I'm sure he hasnt changed much, esp since he's all famous and shit now."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Just.. not even deal? What else can I do? I'm not trying to get involved in that again."

"You better not.." Kass shakes her head.

"Definitely not." Kass quivers at the thought of Logan. "He's .. just. Ugh. Dirty. Not gonna lie though, he is attractive. Definitely grew since the last time I saw him."

"Dont Kass. You're gonna start falling into it again."

"What? Says who? I'm over that. This isn't high school." Although, Rox may just be right. Yeah, her anger may have risen her blood pressure a bit. But the other half of her just wanted to melt. The way his hair swept upright, his smile, the dimples, those eyes.

_Lol, shut the fuck up Kass. He did you wrong._

But that's part of the reason why she just kept going with everything back in high school. Cause he kept that thrill in everything. And she was being noticed, other than being noticed as a nerd or anything below that. It was exciting.

The tears though? Not exciting at all. Kass remembers crying herself to sleep every night. Crying after Logan would just hit it and leave. _I will never forgive myself for all that. I would never wanna feel that way ever again. _It took years to heal.

And until this day, it still takes time. _I must've been stupid to think we'd actually have something._

"Look, I just dont want you to fall into that whole thing again. I could only imagine what you went through. But you know what you went through and how it felt. So dont.."

"Okay mom." Rox rolls her eyes.

"Just cause I love you Kass. And only want the best for you."

"Yeah yeah, I love your ass too." Kass smiles a bit. Rox gets settled back into her cubicle to do more work. Just as Kass is finishing up a task on the computer, her supervisor asks her to print some papers and deliver it to a certain studio upstairs.

It's only a floor up and Kass is hating the stairs right now. But she's too lazy to walk to the elevator since the stairs are so much closer to her cubicle. She's wearing leather leggings, an oversized black and white tee that she tied into a crop top and some cheetah print pointy-toe heels. Her brunetter hair had loose waves, parted down the middle. She had her eyes on the papers in front of her when she heard a voice down the hall.

A slightly familiar voice.

_God please dont do this to me right now._

She looks up from the papers to see Logan. Coming towards her way. Well shit, now it's too late to turn back cause she'll just look stupid.

So she keeps her eyes on the papers. But Logan knows she definitely saw him. He smirks to himself as he gets closer to the matured, gorgeous ass girl in front of him.

"I know you see me." He says lowly by her ear as he brushes past her. She turns and he's standing there, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She rolls her eyes.

"And?"

"Jeez, I haven't seen you in so long and this is how you're gonna greet me?"

"Yeah, I don't really care." She says shaking her head and shrugging.

"Woaaah, okay miss attitude." He has his hands up. "Can we not right now? I really would appreciate a sincere hello and a hug."

"I need to get back to work."

"Well, can we at least catch up or something? I'm happy I saw you after so long." He says sincerely. Kass was trying so hard not to fall for it. But she didn't know. It seemed different. _Then again, its Logan. Logan charm._

"Uhhhhm, sure." Logan sighs.

"My number hasnt changed. Hit me up. Please? I'd really like to catch up with you."

"Shouldn't you be making songs or whatever?" Kass uses her hands, showing a bit of indifference in the conversation.

"Yeah, but I do have free time you know? Free time we could use to talk and all that."

"All that... Right."

"Oh come on, Kassy. Really? That was high school." _Bullshit._

"Dont call me that." Logan was lightweight getting fed up with the attitude. Damn. _All a guy wants to do is talk to the girl, the attitude is too strong for this simple conversation._

"Text or call me ok?" He says before walking the opposite direction. _Too bad I deleted that number after we graduated._

* * *

That night, Kass is settling herself in bed. Checking Instagram, Twitter, Facebook - all to make herself sleepy somehow. Then she thinks about the encounter with Logan. Shit just seems so damn weird. She didn't know if he was the same or if he actually grew the fuck up.

_That'd be a miracle. _

Then she thought about his invitation to catch up and such. There's no harm in catching up, right? She was actually thinking about it. Maybe she'll go and talk to him then just continue keeping her distance. Shit, she's done it all these years. She's certain she can continue it even with him in her face.

Or not.

She thinks about how handsome the dude is. And how he definitely grew. Attractive ass Logan, it makes her weak.

"Nope. I'm no longer thinking about your ass." She says outloud, to herself. She puts her phone aside and closes her eyes.

_**"Kassy come on." Logan says outside of Kass' window. She knew her huge ranch style house would be an advantage, especially with Logan. But damn, its nearly 1am.**_

_**"Logan, go home! My parents are gonna hear you."**_

_**"I'll be gone before they know it. Cooome on." He pouts and leans his head all the way into the window frame. She stares at him seriously for a moment, but he continues to pout. She rolls her eyes and sighs.**_

_**"Okay. Fine." **_

_**"Yesssss." He exclaims as he climbs through the window and lightly trips over. She's sitting at the end of her bed watching it all happen. She giggles and shushes him. He closes the window and looks at her. He bites his lip and immediately goes in for a kiss. The kiss deepens quicker than she can interpret everything happening. **_

_**Then he's on top of her, clothes are slowly being taken off. **_

_**It's a cycle. This is what they do. And she fucking hates it.**_

_**But she loves it at the same time. She really fuckin' loves it when he gives it to her. It's amazing.**_

_**"Logaannn.." She moans softly. He kisses her neck and digs deeper. "Pleeasee..."**_

_**"Fuck." He picks up the pace. She cant take this shit. It's too good for her own being.**_

_**"Godddd, Logaaan." She says a bit louder. Her breathing picks up. Their breathing picks up.**_

"Fuck." Kass wakes up from the dream. This was all in high school, _why was it in her head like it just happened yesterday? _

She picks up the phone to check the time. 330am.

_And a text from an unknown number. _But she already knows who it is.

Her eyes squint at the brightness of the phone.

_**I know you, Kass. -_- You weren't even gonna text me cause you deleted my number. So, now. You have no excuse but to hang out with me.**_

_**- Logan**_

She rolls her eyes.

_Smartass. Get outta here with that._

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Maybe It'll Be Different

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and the alerts! Again, I apologize if this chapter's a bit boring. I wish I could have the time to just write and upload everything asap. Haha. But I promise, there will be goood things coming up. And I think I finally decided on the other BTR member that will be heavily involved in this story. Stay tuned!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

_815 am. Fuck._

Kass tries so hard to not press the snooze button and turns her alarm off. She rubs her eyes and gives herself a few moments to fully wake up. She washes up, goes to the closet and stands there, pondering on what to wear. It's been nice as hell lately and it's been bringing her mood up. She throws on some acid-wash high-waist skinny jeans, a plain white crop top and black heels with a gold, point toe. She adds the necessary accessories and takes her hair down from her bun so her hair is wavy. She sprays her PINK perfume, then she's out of her apartment. She makes a stop at Jamba Juice for those yummy parfaits then finally makes it to work.

She sighs. So many thoughts going through her head so early in the morning, she doesn't know how to handle 'em all. Tame 'em. Err, whatever. And you know what these thoughts all have to do with? Logan Henderson. WHY. Just, why? She doesn't really want to get involved with him again, but at the same time, she does. But her life was fuckin' dandy before the kid came back around. Now she's swarmed with all these thoughts about what ifs and buts. Kass can't even understand why she's having these flashbacks about them. And why he's trying so hard to hang out with her.

Maybe she should just stop asking questions and just let shit flow. She knows she can't keep controlling everything that happens in life.

"Mhmmmm, what happened..." Rox asks, not even taking her eyes off of the computer in front of her. _The fuck? _Kass doesn't understand how Rox does that shit, it's creepy. She rose her eyebrow as she set her stuff down and got settled at her desk.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, it's not difficult to figure out that something's wrong."

"Wellll. I dont know? Nothing's really wrong."

"If you say so. Whaatsup? Did you do anything last night?"

"Nope. Just went straight to bed. You?"

"Eric and I went out for dinner." Eric. Kass really loved those two together. Eric was so good to Rox and vice versa; she was kind of jelly of their perfect relationship. But then again, good things come to those who wait, right? And plus, aint nobody got time for those complicated ass relationships. It's a struggle out here, there's other things to worry about.

"That's cute, that's cute. How's Eric?"

"Same old, same old. We should all hangout again!"

"Okay, but... with me and what date?" Kass chuckles at how sad that sounds.

"Girl, shutup. We'll hook you up with somebody. Or idk, we can ask people here at work to hang out with us too."

"I mean, sure. I'm down for whatever."

"Good. Cause i wasn't giving you a choice anyways." Kass rolls her eyes and starts the work that needs to be done. But something inside of her really wants to tell Rox about Logan and how she bumped into him. How he wants to hang out. She knows she'll get shit for it but it's so hard to say anything.

_I'll just keep quiet._

"So I bumped into Logan yesterday and he wants to hang out." _LOL just kidding, I couldn't do it. _Roxanne's eyes widen and she turns completely to face Kass.

"Excuse me?! And why didn't you tell me this?!"

"You were with Eric anyways!"

"Okay but still! So are you going to see him?!"

"I dont know, should I?"

"UGH DONT DO IT KASSANDRA MARCELINO!"

"Jesus, okay mother..."

"Too bad you never listen to me. You still want to go see him!"

"Because I dont think it'll do any harm?"

"Ohhhmahhgawd, do you remember how that boy treated you?"

"Rox that was high school, shit like that is always bound to happen somehow."

"I guess you have a point there, but.. I dont know. I mean, I guess you can see whatsup."

"You just told me not to."

"Not like you'd listen anyways! Just go see what he wants then call it a day."

"Yeah, probably." Kass shrugs and starts going through her phone. She's down to see him after work, just to get it over with. The anticipation is killing her. And not gonna lie, she kind of wants to see the dude. _That attractive ass dude. _

"Hey, but don't go taking him seriously and shit. I still cant get over how he thought he was all that in high school." Rox rolls her eyes as she says so.

"But what if he's different?"

"He can prove it if that's the truth."

"Jeez, you are like a mom. Worse than my mom, though." Kass chuckles. Speaking of her mom, she misses her. She's probably gonna go and visit her soon. Have time to catch up on things, since you know, mama knows best.

"Oh hush. Just saying. If that's really what people claim, they need to prove it too." _Right, she has a point. _

But she wishes she could say he's actually different. Half of her feels like he's actually grown out of all that. But half of her feels like she's scared to find out cause of all the shit that's happened. She wants to find out. And she's praying that somehow he realized how stupid he was and learned from it. She really thinks the kid has the potential of being an amazing boyfriend. If he tried. Don't get her wrong though, she despises the guy cause of what happened between them. But he can be a good person. He really tried to be.

Like right now, he's actually thinking about Kassandra. And how she matured. And how she was so damn gorgeous. She's always been a pretty face to him, but not seeing her after all these years, just.. damn. He forgot about how flawless that girl could be. Esp. now. He's lightweight going crazy. He knows he wasn't that great towards her in high school. But he's changed.

_Slightly._

He's definitely grown up. And he's moved past all that immaturity. It's just that.. he doesn't like the concept of being tied down still. He just doesn't understand how people can work through these complicated things called relationships. It's too much stress. Effort. Work. And being in a famous boy band doesn't help. Again though, he's above that immaturity. _At least, he likes to think he is. _He just doesn't wanna be tied down to anyone.

Kassandra, Kassandra, Kassandra. He wants to see her. And just as he thinks about that, he gets a text from her.

_**Okay, smart ass. I'll meet up with you. Just tell me when and where.**_

He smirks a bit to himself. He kind of likes her attitude. It's a side he's never really seen before. It's probably his fault too, but hey. It makes her so much more attractive. He didn't even really think about it. She hates his guts, and she makes it known. Buuuut, honestly. He's down for the chase. He knows her pretty well. Logan knows she'll give in some time soon and stop giving him the cold shoulder.

_**Meet me at SmashBurger at 630. I'll buy you dinner. **_

_Heh, yeah that'll do. _Logan smiles to himself before putting his phone away and getting back to the guys in the studio.

"Someone got a date tonight?" Kendall asks, a bit weirded out at how creepy Logan looked smiling at his phone.

"Uhhh, ish. I guess you could say that." Logan rubs the back of his neck and chuckles a bit.

"Date number one milliion. I'm surprised she took a number and waited for her turn." Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's not even like that, I wanted to hang out with an old friend."

"Mhm. Old friend number one million." Kendall knudges Logan and laughs.

"NO, shutup Kendall."

"Cant wait to see how this one ends." Kendall laughs once more before leaving Logan alone. _Dumbass! It is not that bad! _Logan shrieks in his head... Okay maybe. But still, Kendall was exaggerating. This is Kass he's trying to see. Maybe things wont be as bad.

* * *

Kass went straight to SmashBurger from work. She parked her car close to the restaraunt and sat there, waiting for Logan's text. She felt kind of weird. A bit queasy, too. She sighs, hoping this thing will go well. At the same time, she's kind of excited. Kind of getting restless, too.

_Jeez, boy. Just cause you're famous and all now doesnt mean you could-_

_**Buzz buzz.**_

_Oooooor not, nevermind. _Kass feels kind of ridiculous for talking like that in her head. And for accusing so quickly. She checked the time. It's literally 6:30 on the dot. Woops.

_**I'm here. **_

She doesn't even respond to the text and immediately gets out of her car. She walks toward the front of the store, seeing him standing there, sunglasses on and all. He smiles seeing her, which makes her smile softly.

"Ohhh, look who actually showed up."

"Shutup Logan, you're gonna make me wanna leave before we even eat." He throws his hands up.

"Ooookay sorry, jesus." They walk in and order the food they want for dinner and sit at a table outside. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at her. "So whatsup, gorgeous. How've you been?" _Flattering, Logan. Real flattering. _She thinks. But who is she kidding, she fuckin' likes it.

"I've been okay. You? How's the band and everything going?"

"Good. We're working on our third album."

"That's good. I've seen you guys on TV here and there after high school."

"But you never paid attention, huh? You flipped the channels every time."

"And rolled my eyes seeing you." She smiled at him. _Fiesty. _He thought. He likes, he likes. He shakes his and chuckles though.

"God, Kass. So much attitude." She shrugs. "Anything new though? Boyfriend I should know about?"

"Hm, after high school? No. Went straight to work at Columbia. First as a paid intern, then got my own position after these years. And no, not boyfriend."

"That's amazing. You sure you just weren't trying to follow me? And no boyfriend?" He laughs a bit. "Good."

"Stop it." At this point, their food comes. They both dive in, no shame. After being at work for hours, they're both starving. So it's quiet for a bit, until they start slowing down.

"What? I'm just saying. It's kind of weird how I havent bumped into you until now."

"Well, I wasn't trying to see you anyways.." She chuckles a bit.

"Uhm, ouch?"

"I'm just kidding. Kind of."

"Not really." He says, kind of hurt.

"But I dont know, it is kind of weird."

"Yeahhh. I'm glad I'm here with you now though. We should do this more often."

"Uhmmmm, I dont know about all that."

"Why not? Come on Kass. Dont be like that. Why can't we just start over and go from here?"

"Seriously?" She doesn't know whether or not to take him seriously.

"Yes, seriously. I wanna start over. Move past all that high school shit we went through."

"It's just that.. I dont know. It sounds nice, it does. But I dont know if I'm willing to just start over with you like nothing happened." Sucks how the talk became so serious all of a sudden. She doesn't really wanna talk about this. And yes, she wants to move forward and start over. But with him?

"Okay... I get it. But. I just don't want it to be like this. You giving me attitude or giving me the cold shoulder. I know I don't deserve the best from you, but I want to be on completely good terms. Or even.. more." He honestly tells her. If he ever saw himself getting into a relationship, it would be with this girl. Because she was so damn independent, working for a good record label. Had the looks, the body. Just everything, majority of the girls he comes across, dont have. She's shocked he even said that, because she knows he doesnt like relationships. Hence, the whole high school experience. _And right now, she can't believe him_.

"I don't know what to say.."

"I know you don't believe me." He says softly. She doesn't answer. "Look. If you just let me see you more often and let me be with you every now and then. I'll show you." Again, she doesn't answer for awhile. But Rox did say, if he claims to be different he needs to show it. So Kass thinks it'll be okay to at least give him that. To see if he really did change.

"I guess." He smiles a bit. _Thank God. _

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet. Just text me about anything." He nodds. At this point, they're done with dinner and ready to go. She can't believe what just happened, but she's anxious to see how this all goes.

_Please show me differently. Please._

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! (:**


	4. How Many Drinks?

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for the reviews, once again. Thank you so much, it really motivates me to keep writing for you guys. (: I apologize for the somewhat lengthy chapter. It only made sense to put everything into one chapter. Now the drama can begin to unravel. Have any ideas who the other band member is? Hopefully you'll catch a hint in this chapter. It was pretty obvious. Lmao. Stay tuned for what happens next..**

**Lyrics from: How Many Drinks - Miguel.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR or any songs.**

* * *

Saturdays and Sundays were like a blessing to Kass because they were her days off. She was one of the few to be lucky with weekend day offs. Rox was unfortunately stuck at work, while Kass was just lounging in her living room. Flipping through the channels, she's reminded of Logan. _God dammit. _She sighs and shakes her head. She did enough thinking last night about what happened at dinner. And she's slowly starting to feel stressed out cause she feels pressure from Logan.

About getting along. Starting over. Maybe getting to the point of actually being _something in his eyes. _His eyes. They were always something in her eyes, not his.

_This is some bullshit. _She doesn't even know if she wants to get involved with Logan like that. Hell, she doesn't even know if she was to "start over and get along." She's perfectly fine being the way she is towards him. But at the same time, the thought IS nice. And it kind of makes her glad he's thinking of it like that. It just seems like a trap; once she gives in, there's no turning back. She knows how she is around Logan and she knows it pretty well. It's not a pretty situation. It's kind of weird how life can bring such unexpected things like this. _Out of all things, Logan. _Great.

Kass is done eating lunch and she feels the need to get out of the house. She wants to go to a nearby studio and dance. She hasn't danced in awhile and its the one way she always released her emotions. She misses modern hiphop dancing. She misses competing in high school with a team. Logan liked seeing her dance and what drew him to her was the fact that she was one of the best dancers. She looked good dancing and there was only a few who could pull that off. _Damn, it's been awhile. _She thinks. She must be rusty. But, everytime she gets to the studio, it's like she never left.

It's hot outside. So she throws on an old cut-up muscle shirt, sweats and white Chuck Taylors. She grabs a sweater then she's out of the door. She goes to the studio her team from high school used to go to all the time. There's a recording studio attached to it, but the owners of the place let the team practice whenever it was free. It looked like no one was there, and she was glad. She just needed time alone for a bit. She plugs her iphone to the speakers and puts it on shuffle, letting the first song come on - **Lost At Sea by Zedd & Ryan Tedder. **She stretches for a couple of minutes. Letting her body warm up and get loose. Once the song is over, **Miss Right by Neyo **comes on. And she lets her body flow. She makes the choreography up on the spot as she goes.

Coming from his car, Logan hears music blasting from the studio. "What the fuck." He mumbles to himself. They didn't expect company at the recording studio. Him and the guys have always gone to this studio since high school to work on things. And they've managed to keep coming back if they weren't working at Columbia. He recognizes the Neyo song playing and takes a peek from the door. He's surprised to see Kass dancing, but he can't seem to leave her alone. He watches how smooth the movements are. How sharp she is. How clean the choreography comes off. He's lightweight smiling to himself, she doesn't even realize he's standing right at the doorway. _Miss Right. _The song ends and he's still standing there, waiting for her to see him. And she does. She's startled a bit and runs her hand through her hair.

"Are you following me or something?!" She turns to look at him.

"Uhm, no. If you don't remember, there is a recording studio here too." She rolls her eyes. This is exactly why they can't get along. They're both stubborn and smartasses.

"Whatever. How long have you been standing there?"

"For a good amount of time, Miss Right." He smirks. She really can't believe he said some shit like that. It was retarded but cute at the same time.

"Clever." She shakes her head.

"Come on." He nodds his head towards the studio.

"Come on what?"

"Come on, Kassandra?" He's confused.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Jeez, I'm taking you two steps in that direction. Calm down." He's a bit restless and Kass cant help but laugh inside. She likes annoying him but then she starts feeling bad. So she walks towards him after grabbing her stuff and putting her sweater on. He holds his hand out but she looks at it, then back at him. "You don't have a choice." She slightly pushes him aside and walks ahead of him, leaving him chuckling to himself a bit. He pushes the door open and she automatically feels out of place. She sees Kendall, Carlos and James, and a few other guys. They all turn to look at the two.

"Whattttup!" Kendall says. Kass isn't really sure if they recognize her or not. But if they weren't a famous boy band, she's not sure she would recognize them as well. They all grew up pretty well.

"Wait. You look familiar." Carlos says, tilting his head a bit and examining her.

"Guys, this is Kassandra." Kass awkwardly waves. She sees the guys starting to light up a bit. _So they do remember._

"Kassandra? As in Kassandra Marcelino?" Kendall asks. Kass nodds. "Oh shit, it's been awhile! How are you? You've changed..." She's not sure if that's a good or bad thing, but whatever.

"I'm good." She smiles.

"You're really pretty." Carlos says, but James knocks him upside the head. Kass chuckles a bit, and allows the two to quietly argue a bit.

"Not to say you weren't before." James adds on. Logan's shaking his head and sighs.

"Alright, anyways!"

"What're you guys up to?" Kass asks. They were probably getting down to business and she didn't wanna interrupt. Plus, she was kind of looking for an excuse to leave. She feels awkward as fuck. They're all just staring and quietly giggling.

"Nothing. Just recording some tracks. Playin' around." Kendall answers. At this point, everyone's moving around, getting ready to hit the booth and all that. She stands off to the side, letting them do their thing. She observes them, seeing Logan look at her now and then. But she doesn't really try to make eye contact with him. She's already had enough of him and it hasnt been a full hour with him. She likes his voice though. When he sings. He sounds angelic. It's amazing. "It's nice to see you." She doesn't even realize Kendall's now standing next to her because she's too focused on Logan and his singing.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." She smiles up at Kendall. He really grew up. Jeez, she doesn't even know what describes these guys best now. But they're all so good looking. Speaking of Kendall, him and Carlos were probably the only two who were actually nice to her. No bullshit.

"You've been okay? I heard you work at Columbia.. if you're the same girl Logan's been talking about..?" She looks down and smiles a bit.

"I've been okay. And yeah, that's me. I see he's been talkin' shit." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Nooo. If anything, he can't shutup about you."

"Ew. Next time tell him to find something else to do with his life." They laugh. Then Kendall just looks at her. Almostl ike he's observing her. She likes his green eyes.

"Dont take this the wrong way or anything, but I do think you're really pretty."

"The wrong way?"

"Well I just didn't want you to be like, 'oh. so I wasn't before?' cause I mean, you were.. I just-" She nodds.

"Okay Kendall, I get it. Thank you." She smiles at him. He's nervous. And he's genuine. That's the biggest difference between him and Logan.

"My pleasure." Logan sees the two talking. And it seems pretty intense. But he's not sure if he likes the fact that Kendall's _easily _charming her. Call him selfish, but he kind of wants to see where he'd get with her first. _Sorry Kendall. _He sees Kendall taking his phone out and putting in Kass' number. So he takes that time to walk over.

"Hey." Logan butts into the conversation. He notices Kass' smile fade a bit, but she looks at him.

"Hi."

"Wanna grab something to eat right quick?"

"Sure." Kendall answers, even though he knows the question isnt for him.

"No! Not you." Kendall laughs, making Kass chuckle a bit.

"Uhhhm, I should get home soon. Im probably gonna be meeting Roxanne after work."

"Roxanne?" Logan questions. She forgets Roxanne wasn't in their high school.

"Oh, she works with me." He nodds.

"Well, okay. Wait. What are you doing tonight then?"

"I dont know, why?"

"We're gonna go to a club. Hang out. Have a few drinks. Join us. Bring your friend if you want." Logan smiles.

"Uhmm, alright. I guess. Just text me. I'm gonna head out." Kass awkwardly says. She hugs Kendall, then hugs Logan. She waves to the rest of the guys before she's out. She sits in her car and texts Roxanne.

_**Trying to go to a club tonight?**_

_**Club? What?**_

_**Yeah, club. Wanna go?**_

_**I'm down. With who?**_

_**Dont worry about it. :)**_

_**Wtf Kass? I'll come over after work.**_

* * *

"So we're going to the club. With these little Big Time Rush boys." Roxanne clarifies as they get ready together in the bathroom. Rox is adding touches to her makeup while Kass is putting her hair up in a sock bun.

"Yes, Rox."

"Ohhhhh damn, that means I finally get to meet that Logan kid."

"Ugh, please dont start."

"At the end of the night, you'll be going home with him or vice versa."

"Shh, dont say that!" She gives Rox the evil eye.

"Why not? You know its true. I guess i'll let you slip for one night." Roxanne shrugs like its no big deal.

"Oh my god. I really cant believe you're saying this right now."

"Hey honey, I'm just looking at the reality of this. The club is a booty call." Kass laughs.

"Are you ready?! We need to leave, cause you're starting to say so much shit right now."

"Yes I'm ready!" Kass looks at herself one last time. She's wearing a burgundy, long sleeve stretch-fit bodycon dress, with a criss-cross back and a round neckline. Her hair is neatly in a sock bun and she slips her feet into some black and white mesh-paneled peep toe booties. "You look good, now come on." Rox says, waiting for her at the door to her room. Kass grabs her clutch bag and they're out the door. Roxanne drives them to the club because she isn't planning to drink tonight.

It's about to be 1015 pm. Logan had texted Kass to come around 945pm and tells her directions for when they get to the club and how to find them. They arrive at Roccapulco Night Club. The two have heard about the night club but they haven't really had the chance to see what it's all about. Apparently it's a pretty fancy club, but they're on top of their music. Roxanne gets the valet to park her car while they hop out and face the two security guards at the door. Kass tells them their names, with a show of IDs and that they're with Big Time Rush. The hefty security guard checks the list and nodds and tells them that they'll find the party upstairs in their own lounge area. Once they enter the club, they notice how crowded the club is. They head upstairs and find the guys chillin' in their lounge areas. Roxanne squeezes Kass' arm as they get closer. Logan notices them first and stands up, a drink in his hand. He hugs Kass and Rox eyes the kid. She can tell dude is feeling Kassandra with the way he's holding her and whispering in her ear like that. Kass turns to Rox and introduces the two.

"This is Roxanne. Rox, Logan." Rox shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiles at her and she slightly smiles back.

"Yeah, you too." Kass slightly knudges Rox, signaling her to be nice. Kass introduces Rox to the rest of the guys before they head over to the bar.

"So. There." Kass says before she orders herself a glass of Sex on the Beach.

"Mhm..." Roxanne smirks. "You know the boy is really feeling you, right?"

"How can you tell?"

"Oh come on Kass. The way he holds you and talks to you and eyes you?! Really?!" Kass is getting a bit flustered. She doesn't know if she likes it or not.

"Okay Rox.. Okay." Kass gets her drink and they head back over to the Lounge Area with the guys. She sits next to Logan, with Rox on her other side. They lounge with the guys for quite awhile. They're both feelin' the music and vibing to it. Sooner or later, she feels Logan's arm around her. She hasn't eaten in awhile, so the drink is getting to her quicker than she knows it. But she gets comfortable in his arms. Every now and then, he's whispering in her ear, telling her how good she looks. Or how beautiful she is. Then he asks her to come dance with him on the dance floor.

"Rox!" She turns to her bestfriend, who's talking to James.

"Huh?"

"He wants me to go dance with him."

"Then go. I'll be fine!" Rox smiles and squeeezes her to encourage her. Kass turns to Logan, who's waiting for her answer. She nodds and they excuse themselves to the dance floor.

_**Frustration, watching you dance**_

_**Invitation, to get in them pants**_

_**Come closer baby, so I can touch**_

_**One question, am I movin' too fast?**_

He brings her to the dance floor, and brings her in front of him. It's not long before they're both really feeling each other on the dance floor. He has his hands on her hips, moving along with where her hips are going. His eyes focus on her as he brings her closer. She feels him getting close, his lips by her ear. She feels his hands going up, feeling her shape. Then she feels tingles. Butterflies. His lips press against the area underneath her ear. He looks at her to see how she reacts, and he knows she likes it. He kisses her once more, then brings his lips down to her jaw bone and neck area. _He wants her. And she wants him. _Her hand is placed on the back of his neck as he's placing kisses on her. She turns her head to lock eyes with him. Then their lips meet. It's been awhile since they've kissed each other. _Butterflies, tingles, fireworks. _Just every emotion flying through the roof. She doesn't really care about anything right now. She turns to fully face him and places her hands on his face as she deepens the kiss. He keeps her close, even when they pull away. He smiles at her and rubs her cheek with his thumb. He grabs her hand and they walk back upstairs, where everyone is getting ready to leave.

_**Cause I ain't leavin alone, feel like I could be honest, babe**_

_**We both know that we're grown**_

_**That's why I wanna know **_

_**How many drinks would it take you to leave with me?**_

_**Yeah, you look good and I got money**_

_**But I don't wanna waste my time**_

_**Back of my mind I'm hopin you say two or three**_

_**You look good, we came to party **_

_**But I don't wanna waste my time**_

"Let me take you home." Logan says as Rox is approaching her.

"Ready?" But Rox can tell they have other plans for the rest of the night. She knew it. She knew Kass too damn well. "Or... not?" Logan chuckles.

"I'll take her home, if that's okay?" Rox nodds.

"Be my guest. Text me, Kass. It was cool hanging out with you guys." With that, Rox is gone. Kass isnt sure if she should run after Rox and just go home with her. But at the same time, she wants to be with Logan. So she'll let it happen. _Fuck._

_**Temptation, is calling your name**_

_**Sweet persuasion, baby this is a game**_

_**Come closer, baby, if you like what you hear**_

_**Impression, is what I'm makin you feel**_

They all say their goodbyes and part ways. The rest of the ride home with Logan is silent. Kass is pretty much just preparing herself for what's bound to happen cause, well, s_he already knows how this is gonna end. _They get to her apartment building and she doesn't even have to invite him in. Her eyes tell it all and he follows along. Kass unlocks her door and throws her bag and keys to the side. She starts taking off her shoes and throwing them to the side. When she's done, he grabs her wrist before she could walk away from him. He pulls her towards him and grabs her face. He starts to kiss her. But the kiss gets aggressive pretty quick. She's taking off his jacket. Then his shirt. He peels the dress off of her, while she lets her hair down. No time is wasted. She jumps on him, her legs wrapped around him. The kiss isnt broken. He unbuckles his pants as they make their way to the room. He lays her down onto the bed and examines her for a quick second. He bites his lip, undoing her bra. As he does so, he plants soft kisses from her neck. Down to her collarbone. Her shoulder. To her breasts. He drops her bra to the side and starts massaging one breast while he cups the other and lets his tongue roam around her nipple. Then he switches off. When he's done, he plants more kisses from her stomach down to her abdomen. She bites her lip as he takes her undies off. His tongue starts to roam around while her hands rest on his head. She can't take this shit. It feels too good and sooner or later, she wont be able to contain her emotions. He sees the pleasure on her face and as she moans, so he's done teasing her. He slips a condom on before he enters her slowly. His eyes roll to the back of his head because it feels amazing. He lowers his body down onto hers as he slowly picks up the pace.

_Logan. Logannn. God, Logan. Oh shit, please.. Logannn._

Is all he hears. And it makes it harder for him to keep going. The way he's calling her name is turning him on so much. She's about to reach her climax. And so is he. He kisses her once more, before they reach the endpoint.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Right vs Wrong

**Thank you for following this story, you wonderful readers. Please review though, I would love to hear feedback or any comments! Seriously, dont be afraid. Lol, your reviews are motivation, I promise. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

Kass wakes up the next morning, no Logan in sight. _But she shouldn't be surprised, she expected it. _Though it kinna hurts her. You'd think he'd at least wake her up before he left or something. No note, no nothing. _Not even a text? _Shady. Right off the back, she's pretty annoyed. _She told herself this shit wouldn't end pretty. _Unless she's assuming? Logan ran out of her apartment in a rush because they were all supposed to meet up at the studio. His alarm didn't go off when it should have. So, he threw his clothes on and dipped - no time to leave anything for Kass. He still had to shower and get ready. She was just trippin' off of last night because if it's just gonna be a repetition of high school, she doesn't want it. You'd think cause they're grown, they'd manage better.

She gets up to shower and takes her sweet time. When she's out of the shower, she sees a text from Roxanne, asking if they wanna meet up for lunch. Kass isn't sure if she should, cause she knows all Roxanne is gonna ask about is last night. _And she doesn't really wanna dwell on it. _Esp. with how Logan didn't really acknowledge her the next morning. Rox would be quick to judge. Whatever. It's sunday and she has no plans. She wanted to go back to the studio and dance away her emotions. But she'll wait until tonight. _When there was no Big Time Rush around. _

She wasn't in the mood to dress up. And she figured she'd put something on that she could easily change out of later once she gets to the studio. Kass throws on a burgundy Hollister pullover, denim short shorts and white TOMS. It'll do. She also takes out a pair of sweats and black Nike Roshe Runs to throw into her car for later. Sitting in her car, she's finding out where Rox wants to meet up. She wants to meet up at Five Guys. _Smh. Now I really have to burn this shit off later when I get to the studio._

As she's driving, she hears her phone go off. When she gets the chance to stop, she takes a look at who it is. And it's Logan.

_**Hey, I'm sorry for leaving so quickly this morning. My alarm didn't go off and I had to rush to meet the guys up at the studio. Please don't be mad. If I had the time I would've left you something. But, I'll call you once I'm home.**_

One, it doesn't take that long to leave something. Yeah, she may sound like she's butthurt, but wouldn't you want someone to do that for you too? Esp. after all that. _If you were already late, might as well just leave a note. Or even a text behind. _Damn, even a kiss on the cheek takes a second. But she's getting ahead of herself. Maybe that's too much. _Yes though, Logan. I'm kind of upset with you. _And two, she knows damn well he won't call her "he's home." He'll make that call on his down time, if even.

She hates that she knows him so well.

"Whats with the long face?" Rox asks as Kass is coming towards her, fixing her phone into her bag.

"What? Nothing." She continues to fix her bag while Rox is still looking at her.

"Well.. okay. We have some thaaangs to talk about, now don't we missy?"

"I guess." They order their food and get a table for the two of them. Before Rox could say anything, Kass drops her stuff at the table and gets a drink for the two of them. She's not really ready to spill the beans about what happened, but its her bestfriend. She's gonna know sooner or later.

"You guess?" Rox asks once Kass finally situates herself at the table. She takes a sip and simply looks at Roxanne. "What? The sex wasn't that good?"

"Roxanne." Kass gives her a look.

"What?! I'm sorry! I expected you to be all peachy keen right now. What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything was fine." Their numbers are being called. Kass takes it as the opportunity to get the food and dig in. Avoid any more talking. But that was impossible with Roxanne.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh my god, Rox."

"Seriously."

"Yes. I did." Rox slightly shrieks and laughs, making Kass roll her eyes.

"Did he stay?"

"Yeah. He just left in a hurry this morning."

"Why?"

"Studio." Rox shruggs. _Thank God she didn't say anything._

"I guess. But he better not keep that up." _Spoke too soon._

"Yeah, its whatever."

"Are you starting to like him again?" No answer. Simply cause Kass wasn't sure. Wouldn't it be too early to say anything? They had sex. Yes. That was kind of wrong. But, at the same time, they have history. So.. _Maybe? _She definitely knows she's being pulled in quick though. _For the right reasons? That's what she's not sure about._

"I dont know. I'm kind of just seeing where it takes us."

"Good. Keep that distance. Regardless of how attractive that boy is, he still seems iffy."

"Right.. Anyways, I saw you talking to James and them. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, they're cool people. James is hot. I cant do it. I dont think I'll ever be able to sit next to him and stare at him in the face ever again. Or else, it'll be bad." Kass chuckles.

"Okay, you need to see Eric."

"I do. In a bit though. But you know what else I realized?"

"Hm?"

"What's his name? Kendall? He was looking at you a lot during the night too." Kass slightly smiles at the sound of Kendall's name. It brings her good feelings. Unlike when she hears Logan's name - it goes both ways.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But he kind of directed his attention elsewhere when he saw you and Logan getting all comfy and shit." _Woops. That kind of sucks. _

"Oh. And we were not getting comfy!"

"Mkay, whatever you wanna call it honey. Not my boo. But yeah. He seems like a good guy."

"Kendall?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah. Him and Carlos were always the nicer ones."

"I could see that. Are you seeing Logan again today?"

"No. I'm just gonna go work on some choreo at the studio." Rox nodds. The rest of the conversation lands on another topic regarding work or Eric. Kass is relieved cause she's not sure she wants to talk more about Logan. Maybe hear more about this Kendall thing, but def not Logan and how their night was. They finish their food and take more time to talk to let the food digest. Before they leave the plaza, the two walk around a bit and grab some dessert - as in Jamba Juice. Late afternoon comes quicker than they know it, just by shopping around. Rox and Kass say their goodbyes before parting ways.

_**I'm on my way home.**_

Fuck, Kass didn't even realize she didn't text back from his earlier text. But whatever. She'll let him come to her. If he really wanted to call, he would. Kind of like a test, to see if dude would do it. The least of her worries right now. She knew better than to take Logan seriously right away.

Kass gets to the studio and sees a car she's not familiar with, but it's not Logan's. So all is well. She takes her sweats and her shoes into the studio with her. She throws 'em on and plugs her phone to the speakers. She starts playing her more upbeat playlist, letting herself get warmed up. When **Wild for the Night by A$AP Rocky and Skrillex **comes on, she feels herself coming through with more choreo. But his texts keep interupting the session and it's irritating her.

_**So.. I'm home. Why aren't you texting me back? :(**_

While strumming a few notes on his guitar, Kendall hears the music blasting from the studio. He recognizes the song and wonders who in the world would be blasting such a rough song at this time of the day.. _On a Sunday..? _He puts his guitar down and walks across to the studio. He somehow has a feeling he knows who the person is and why they're here. He has a feeling its Kass. And that she's trying to get some stress off her back. _Probably from last night. And he doesn't really wanna know how her and Logan's night ended. _For some reason, it kind of pisses him off. Esp, since he's seen this shit happen since high school. Not saying the same outcome would come out of it, but being around Logan all these years.. shit just doesn't change that quick with him. And Kassandra has always been such a pretty, smart and nice girl. She deserved more than Logan. _She deserved the world in his eyes. _But she wouldn't accept it, nor let herself believe she was worth more than what Logan was giving her. She was always stuck on his spell.

He sees her dancing and bobs his head to the song at the same time. Fuck, he wishes he had that skill. The girl was talented and he liked that. Who didnt? She seems irritated. The texts she's getting keeps throwing off her peace of mind. And he knows that's Logan. Kendall slowly enters the studio, about to compliment her and tell her how much bars she has with dancing. But her phone starts ringing and she picks up, a bit furious. He smiles a bit to himself and steps back, observing the whole thing.

"Oh my god Logan, WHAT." Kendall chuckles to himself a bit. Jeez.

"You can pick up the phone but not text back."

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"I was with Roxanne? Chill out. Last time I checked, you weren't my boyfriend."

"I'd like to be."

"No."

"Jesus Christ, what's up with the attitude? Is this all because I didn't leave you a little note this morning?"

"Is that all it ever is to you? Small shit?"

"I thought girls liked that?" She rolls her eyes. _Typical. _

"Look, I just dont need this to be something small to you. If you really wanna take me seriously and quit playing games, then you put in the effort. I've done a lot for you and I'm pretty tired of always doing work, making sure we're okay."

"You haven't even given me time to do any of that."

"Was last night even anything to you?"

"Of course it was, I'm just not trying to make it anything complicated."

"What does that even mean, Logan?"

"Jeez, I dont know? I dont want everything becoming complicated. Last night was last night." _Fuck. That slipped out wrong, _Logan thinks. He tries to make up for it, but he doesnt have the right words.

"Bye Logan." Kass ends the call and puts her phone on silent. She's done for tonight. She knows he'll keep trying to contact her, so there will be no peace in the studio tonight.

"I hope I'm not bugging you." Kass is startled and turns to see Kendall. He has his hands in his pockets and he smiles a bit at her.

"Oh not at all.. Have you been standing there? Wait, didnt you guys end a bit early today?"

"Yeah, but I always take time to myself in the studio. Just to strum my guitar, make some covers. Write. The usual." He shrugs. "And I've been standing here for a bit. Sorry." He chuckles a bit, making her ease up.

"Its okay."

"Logan problems?"

"Logan who?"

"Well, okay." He laughs. "I guess not. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I am." She nodds slowly and smiles at him.

"That's all that matters. You're really good at dancing, you know?"

"Thanks." She blushes and he stares at her.

"Hey. Wanna get ice cream or something? If.. you arent busy." She shakes her head and giggles.

"No, I'm not. I'll be happy to get ice cream with you."

"Cool. I just need to grab my guitar. Meet me up at the Coldstone across the street?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Kass smiles at him. They stare at each other for a bit before walking out and parting ways for a couple of minutes. Once they're at coldstone, they order their ice cream. Before Kass could even pay for her ice cream, he slaps a 10 dollar bill onto the counter for both of their cups. She's a bit speechless and can't even stop him. He casually walks over to a table and she follows him, a bit dumbfounded.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I can't pay for your ice cream?" _Why are these guys always answering questions with a question?_

"Well.. You didn't have to." She says, flustered.

"I wanted to." He looks at her and smiles.

"Thank you. You're really sweet." He has a thing for staring at her. Not in a creepy way. But observing her. How soft and gentle she comes off. Logan just brings out the wrong side. He chuckles a bit to himself at that thought and she seems confused. _Cute, even._

"You enjoy the club last night?"

"I guess so." She shrugs. He can tell she doesn't wanna speak much about it.

"If that's a good thing, then that's good." She smiles to herself and plays with her ice cream a bit.

"Do you always go to the studio for alone time?" He nodds.

"Pretty much. Kind of like what you do, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna teach me something one day?"

"If you want me to."

"I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Whatever, Kendall. I've seen you dance. You'll be fine."

"Well thank you. Do you promise you'll teach me something?"

"Yessss. I promise."

"I'll remember that, just so you know."

"I'm not gonna forget, Kendall." She chuckles.

"Okay, good. We need to hang out more anyways."

"I'm down." He's happy she agrees to hang out with him more. It may seem kind of bad that he's interested in the same girl his bestfriend is interested in. The difference between them? Kendall knows he's interested in her for the right reasons. Logan isnt. _And he could tell you that right now. _No matter how much Logan wants to claim he's changed and all that, he still does the same shit. Just.. in a way grown manner though. If that makes sense. He's basically more sneaky about things. More secretive. Cause he's learned from high school. What ways worked. What ways didnt. What he could improve on. And he was damn good at it.

"Hows your mom?"

"She's good. I'm planning on visiting her soon."

"Cool. Tell her I said hellooooo. And that I miss those smores bars she made us that one time we had a group project to work on." Kass laughs.

"Omg. You remember that?"

"Hell yeah. That shit was the "

"She'd love you for that. She did really like it when you tried helping her in the kitchen, Maybe you could come along when I go and visit her."

"Down. So down. I need to get that recipe from her." She laughs. She was always in a good mood around Kendall. He was such a positive figure. She needed that. She never understood why she didn't just lean onto Kendall instead of dealing with all this bullshit with Logan. Its sad. Even through all this, she still thinks about Logan. When clearly, Kendall makes her happy. Again, for the right reasons.

They chat it up a bit more and catch up on a few things. Reminisce on old high school days. All before parting ways. Logan is texting her but she doesn't really wanna deal with it right now. He sent a long ass paragraph and she definitely cant read it until she gets home. Outside of coldstone, Kendall walks Kass to her car. He stands in front of her as she fiddles for her keys in her bag.

"Thanks. For the ice cream. And for hanging out." She says.

"It was a pleasure. Dont forget my dance lesson!"

"I wont." She laughs. He opens his arms to hug her. She gladly accepts and leans in for the hug. He gave one of the best hugs she's ever felt in awhile. She breathes him in and he smells good. When they pull apart, he plants a small, friendly kiss on the side of her head.

"I'll text you, okay? Drive safely."

"You too." She smiles and gets in her car. When she pulls out and starts to drive off, he's still standing there and waves at her. She's happy. She actually felt pretty happy. Just cause everything felt pretty real. Kass liked the feeling Kendall gave her. And vice versa. _Because it was real. _It wasnt about the sex or anything. He liked her, for her. And she felt happy cause she hasn't really felt something that genuine dealing with Logan in high school.

Then she remembers that text Logan sent her. She gets home and quickly sits on the couch to scroll through the long ass paragraph he sent her.

_**Kass, I really didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean it that way. Of course last night wasn't "just last night." It was special to me, but if you really dont believe me, believe what you want. I really, really like you. And I want you to know that. My feelings came off so strong when I first saw you again after all these years. And I wanted to make things right between us. Everything I told you during dinner that one time was all true. I do want to make things better between us and I really do hope we can deepen our relationship in the future. I know you might've been upset I didn't say anything before leaving this morning, but I promise I didn't mean to do it on purpose. Please dont be upset with me. I dont want to lose you. And I just hope you give me a chance to show you things could be better. The things we do arent just for pleasure purposes or whatever the hell you may think is going on in my head. But I really do plan on making something more out of us. I want you to be my girlfriend someday. And I mean it. Kassy, please. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! (:


	6. May the Best Man Win

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating with new chapters, I've gotten extremely (and unexpectedly) busy with random trips and work. Lol, but I am here! And I'm gonna keep updating as much as I can before school starts in exactly a month! So sad that BTR is officially over on Nick :( but hey, we can always keep em alive here! Thanks for the alerts and reviews, please keep it up. You guys are motivation!**

**Sorry if the chapter seems kind of cut off, but. I thought it'd be better to end it the way I did. Lol.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

"I really just dont know what the fuck to do." Kass could barely concentrate at work today after that text from Logan. Hell, she hasnt even texted back cause she doesn't know how to respond to it. Or if she even has anything to say.

"Mmm, wonder boy moves fast I see. Jeez Kass, it's been like a week. Answer the boy. Or something!"

"I mean, we have history and all. But-"

"Yeah, but is that really enough to make you wanna get into a relationship with him? You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. It isnt. I dont even think I wanna get into a relationship with him.." Rox gave her a look.

"Come on. You won't be saying that in a couple of weeks. You know it." Kass shrugs. It's not even that. She's torn. There's someone she kind of wants to get to know more. But at the same time, she loves Logan's company.

"It's just that.." Kass looks down.

"Woah woah woah. Is there someone else?! Already?! DAMN girl, my badddd!" Kass shushes Rox to quiet down but Rox continues to laugh about it.

"No. Not really. Just someone I'm kind of interested in getting to know more."

"Who?!" Kass shrugs again.

"Idk, one of Logan's bestfriends..." She gives Rox a shy, sour look. Afraid of what her reaction will be.

"Well there's three of them.. So which one? The tall muscular ass one, the latino one... the blonde one.." She sees Kass give her a certain look when she mentions Kendall's description. "Ohhhhh, heey. You like the blonde one?"

"Kendall? I wouldn't necessarily say I like him, but he's cool. He's different from Logan. Waay different."

"Well, I approve. Just dont become a band groupie on me." Kass hits her and she laughs. "What?! I'm just saying. Girl, you're single. You can date who you want, when you want. You aren't tied down to Logan, shit."

"He's starting to act a bit clingy. He's been blowing up my phone."

"Child, you havent answered his text from a century ago. And it was a pretty sentimental text. Sooo.. of course he's gonna blow up your phone."

"Ugh, I just dont know."

"Dont your pretty little head dear." Rox chuckles and continues on with her work. Kass gets up to deliver some mail to the upstairs offices and studios. As she's making her way down a hallway, looking down at the mail in her hands, she hears someone trying to call for her attention.

"Hey." She feels a hand on her shoulder. Confused, she looks at the hand on her shoulder then back at the person who's been calling for her attention. _Logan. _Fuck. She's been trying to avoid contact because she doesn't know what to say in response to his text.

"Oh hey." He seems distraught. Worried even.

"Why havent you responded to my texts?" She sighs and looks into his eyes.

"Sorry Logan. I just dont know what to say."

"Not even an I like you too, Logan?" He chuckles a bit, nervous. His hand lands on the back of his neck. She shrugs a bit.

"It's not that I dont have feelings for you either, it's just that I think we both need more time to figure out if we really want this."

"I do want this."

"But I'm not so sure that I do, Logan.." For some reason, she instantly regrets saying that. She sees him get hurt a bit from the response. And she knows he's so used to getting what he wants. She loves giving him what he wants. But she's not so into the thought of them actually being together. _He hasn't proven himself._

"Why? What do I have to do to prove to you?"

"That's for you to figure out. I just can't easily get into a relationship with you after everything that's happened." He finds it a bit weird, because he knows Kass has always had feelings for him. And he thought she'd instantly get into a relationship with him. He does want it. _At least, right now, he does._

"You don't trust me?" She doesnt say anything and looks down at her feet. "Of course." He chuckles a bit, kind of pissed off this time.

"I'm sorry Logan. Just give it time please. I need to figure things out and so do you." He shakes his head.

"I have things figured out. And I know you dont believe that I've grown up. That I'm past all that high school nonsense. But whatever. I'll prove it to you." This time, he's pretty close to her face. And she's starting to feel her knees buckle. She cant. _She really cant._

"Yeah, we'll see about that." She looks down at his lips, then back at him before walking away. He hates how she's playing hard to get and it's his fault. She's grown and matured. Hard to get. It's not a good mix for him and he honestly doesnt know how he'll prove it to her. He's new to this thing and its weird how she's the only one he can see himself with in a relationship.

But as he thinks about it, he doesn't know if he's down for all that. He'll try, but he knows he'll get tired at some point. He keeps telling himself not to give up though. If he wants something, he'll get it. He just doesnt understand why he has this connection with her. And he hates feeling like something else is in the way. He cant figure out what though.

_Operation: Prove Kass Wrong is in full effect._

Kass hates the fact that she runs into Logan at work. If anything, she'd rather bump into Kendall right now. Every time she thinks about how chill it was at their hang out, she gets happy. It seemed real and she liked being able to be herself with him. With Logan, the only thing that seemed to satisfy the both of them was sex. Without it, she doesn't think they have anything in common. Or would even have anything in common. That's the problem with getting into a relationship with him. She already knows it wouldn't feel right.

But shaking him off completely doesn't feel right either.

You ever get that feeling when you _know _someone else is better for you, but you can't just seem to shake off being attracted to someone you have history with? Yeah, thats the situation. The connection will always be there and Kass knows its kind of a bad thing cause if anything were to happen between her and Kendall, Logan will easily mess it up.

And they're bestfriends. So it just makes the situation 100x worse.

* * *

"You need to go out to the club with me more. I won't bring Eric." Rox says as the two are walking to the car after work.

"What is the club gonna do for me?" Kass chuckles.

"Help you scope some options. Some normal, not famous.. options."

"I already have enough on my plate Rox."

"Call me if you neeeed me!" Rox says getting into her car. Kass goes home to grab a quick snack and change into some dance clothes. Its been awhile since she last danced. Probably that night when her and Kendall went to get ice cream. After that, she's just been going straight home to avoid Logan. She didn't really feel like doing anything after work either, being caught up in that mess. But without it, she feels like she cant let go of her emotions easily.

She throws on a black sports bra, a muscle shirt, grey Chachi inspired sweats and black chucks. She grabs a water bottle and heads out the door.

Kendall's alone in the studio, once again. The boys left earlier, leaving him to his peace. This is how he gets into the right mindset to write songs. Let his emotions out. His feelings. Everything. Just lets it all run wild. Plus, he knows he'll run into Kass at the dance studio. He hasn't seen her in the studio lately, so he hopes he sees her tonight. He caught her and Logan having a pretty serious conversation in the hall today. & honestly, Kendall thinks its all bullshit. Everytime he thinks about it, he cant help but roll his eyes and shake his head.

Yes, he loves his bestfriend. Supports his decisions. Lets him do what he wants. But when it comes to Kass, he's not sure he could let Logan continue having that freedom around her. He's been moping around about Kass not giving him a chance. He knows Logan has no idea how these relationship things work and he's curious as to how he would deal.

Not really. Kendall doesnt get why Logan always does this around Kass. Does he not feel bad? Even though he says all that shit now, it'll be different in a couple of weeks. Its inevitable with Logan. And he really hopes and prays to God that Kass isn't falling for it all over again.

Mainly because he wants a chance to show her what real shit is. The right way, too.

He sighs and continues strumming his guitar.

_**Is my hat there? - Logan**_

Kendall rolls his eyes and looks up. Yes. Yes, there it is. Right in front of his fucking eyes.

_**Yeeeeeuuuup.**_

_**Alright, I'm gonna come and get it in a bit.**_

_**You sure you dont want me to just take it and give it to you tomorrow?**_

_**No, cause I'm still around the area man. All good. Thanks.**_

_**Okkkkkkk then if you say so.**_

Well, whatever. He continues scribbling on paper when he sees a figure go into the dance studio from his peripherals. _Kassandra. _He instantly smiles but gives it a few minutes before he gets up to go bug her. Quickly forgetting the fact that Logan was coming back.

She sets her water and phone down onto the speakers and connects her phone to them. She plays **Tonight by John Legend **softly to start stretching and get her body warmed up. She's on the floor, doing stretches, totally tuned out from the world.

When she looks up, Kendall's leaning against the door frame smiling at her. She smiles. Big, too. But she tries to make sure it isnt obvious. Then chuckles.

"Is it too last minute to ask for a dance lesson?" She gets up and turns towards his direction.

"Noo." She giggles a bit and bites her bottom lip.

"Alright, Miss." He walks over to her. "Show me whatcha got."

"Woaaaah there, buddy. You need to stretch first."

"Is it really gonna be that bad?"

"Well if you wanna be sore tomorrow, then fine with me." He sighs and starts stretching. He's definitely not wearing dance clothes. But, he seems comfortable, so she lets him be.

"Dont go too hard on me now. I'm not an amazing dancer like you ok." She laughs.

"Dont worry! I told you, you'll be fine." After a couple of minutes of mimicking stretches from her, she stands up. "Ready?" He smiles at her and puts his hands out, asking for assistance to get up.

"Suure. The floor is yours."

So she starts teaching him at least an 8 count. He's catching up pretty quick and they're sharing laughs here and there. She's laughing just cause he's too adorable and he's laughing cause he loves the fact that he's pure entertainment to her and that they're spending some time together. Fun, too. Here and there, they would flirt a bit. She would playfully push him and he would playfully hold her from behind and try to tickle her. After a couple of 8 counts, they rehearse the steps over and over again, music and with no music. The song they were dancing to was **Crickets by Drop City Yacht Club and Jeremih. **

When she sees Kendall become more confident in the steps, they continue going over it with music. During the last time of going over the 8 counts she taught, she accidentally get caught up in the song and starts doing her own freestyle to the rest of the remaining 8 counts. Kendall's eyes widen a bit as he catches his breath, watching her dance. And he's foreel struck by this right now. He gets closer to her.

As she turns, she finds herself face to face with Kendall. Noses almost touching.

_**So I told her like, Oooh-oooh darling**_

_**I feel like I am fallin **_

_**I think I'm in whatever-it-is-they-call-it**_

_**I'm talkin 'bout loooooove**_

_**My friends say I'm trippin **_

_**but, baby I don't really give a fuuuuuck**_

_**Pardon my French, girl, I just wanna know what's up?**_

_**(Ooooooh, oooooh, oooooooh)**_

_**I told we should kick it**_

_**But all I heard was crickets**_

Too bad Logan was outside, watching the whole thing. He sees Kendall stroke her cheek and brush hair out of her face.

God knows what he'll do if he sees Kendall kiss her.

But they dont end up kissing. She bites her lip and pulls back slowly. And they smile at each other.

Good. Good. Logan can breathe. But he's still pissed off they shared a pretty intimate moment. Something other than sex.

That's what he wants to feel with Kass. For once.

And he hates how Kendall's getting there first, making him look bad.

"Man, whatever." Logan hisses as he storms off to his car. Now he just has to try harder. He's not even gonna mention this to anyone. He's just gonna try. Hopefully he'll win her heart back. And prove her wrong.

He just hopes he doesnt fuck up during the process. That's kind of iffy.

He just has shit up his sleeve now. Hopefully, good things. For Kass.

Sorry, Kendall.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
